Just Listen
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: It's the only thing you can really do when there's nothing else. Because the best things that are said aren't said in words. Short Jeri/Kole fluffy oneshot. Brief cameos of KF/J and R/S


**_Kole_**

I can't play an instrument. I can't even snap my fingers, or even whistle!

The closest thing I can play that could barely, just _barely_ pass as an instrument is when I have wine glasses filled with different amounts of water and I make circular motions with my fingers around the rims and they make these low ringing sounds.

Sadly, the Titans don't have any wine glasses, nor do I have the money to afford wine glasses. I asked Robin if he could by me some, but he said it wasn't worth the money to buy wine glasses so I could play them, only to have Beast Boy break them. Darn, I know. I totally kills my buzz. Of course, Robin's just doing his duty, and with this sucky economy, he's really budget crushing, which really sucks because we don't get paid anyway! And if we did get paid, I would have all the wine glasses I wanted.

Anyway, back to my musical skills, (or lack thereof,) right now I'm sitting on the roof of Titans' Tower, crouched on the outside of the stair well. Why? Because if I don't move, and breathe slowly and quietly, I can hear music.

It's quiet too, so I can only hear two out of the three notes that are played, but those two notes are lovely.

Those notes are coming form Jericho, playing his guitar. Every night after dinner, if it's nice out, he'll come up to the roof and just play his guitar. It's amazing.

He's almost always alone, but sometimes I hear Kid Flash talking with...er...to him. Jericho uses sign language to "speak," so I guess Kid Flash can read. Usually they're, well, Kid Flash, is talking about Jinx and I think Jericho gives him advice because the next day, Jinx is usually really happy and Kid Flash looks relieved.

I feel stalker-ish, as a crouch here, just listening to him playing. Sometimes I even fall asleep, and wake up the next morning, stiff and a bit cold from sleeping on the roof. But it's worth it.

And...even though he doesn't say...well, anything, Jericho's very sweet and kind of cute. Robin sometimes asks to see him privately to ask him questions. I wish I knew why. I wish I knew him better. Cough. I can feel a blush rise in my cheeks and I take a deep breath to get rid of it.

Then I close my eyes and lean back, feeling the cold of the back wall of the stair well press against my hair and back. My breathing is slow and deep, and I'm completely relaxed.

So relaxed, in fact, that I don't notice the music stop and the small _tap_ as someone stops in front of me.

My eyes snap open and look up into green ones.

* * *

_**Jericho**_

I stare down at Kole. She looks extremely freaked out that I've discovered her. But truthfully, I've known she's there. She's not as quiet as she hopes to be. I've seen her sleeping, after I've stopped playing for the night. I've thought of bringing up a blanket, but then she'd know I knew and might stop coming.

Truthfully, I have a crush on her. I think.

I really don't know why, but every time I play up on the roof, I make sure I play the songs that are both pretty and well-known to me. Kid Flash says I want to impress her. It makes me happy, that she (thinks she's secretly) listening to me when I'm up here. We don't usually talk, but when we do, I feel nervous, but a good nervous. It's just...she's so kind and friendly. She's what Kid Flash calls "my personal Starfire," even though I'm not really a lot like Robin. It's weird. But even weirdness doesn't keep her out of my mind. Kid Flash says it's because I like her. I think he's right.

But what do I know? Kid Flash has a habit of making his girlfriend mad. I would know. I've told him how to fix several of his problems. But I don't mind.

I had Kid Flash up here yesterday. I could tell Kole had fallen asleep because the sound of fabric and cement rubbing against each other had stopped. So I asked Kid Flash what to do.

Oh. He knows too, by the way.

Like I said, I asked Kid Flash and he said I should let her know that I know she's around and maybe even tell her I like her.

So now here I am, standing above her, my green eyes burrowing into her blue ones.

She looks really embarrassed that I've "discovered" her. It's really cute actually. She bits her lip and fidgets around.

"Um..." she starts, "hi." I smile a bit and give a light wave.

"I better go. I was just uh...looking for my...uh...pet rock...yeah..." she trails off, her eyes searching the ground for a rock, but there are none. "Bye!" Kole stands up quickly and begins to make a hurried exit before I grab her wrist. She freezes. Even her wrist goes stiff. She turns around very slowly and at first doesn't meet my gaze. She eventually does and even with the dim lights coming from the tower below us, I can tell she's blushing. I let go of her wrist and she relaxes a bit, pulling her arm in towards her. I smile. She blinks.

Then I sit down next to where she was sitting. I position my guitar in my lap and look up at her. My eyes dart from her, to the spot next to me and back to her again. She cocks her head to the side.

"You don't mind?" I shake my head. She nods and slowly sits down. She scoots away from me a bit and looks away from me. I shrug it off even if my heart is pounding like a mad cow. I begin to play my guitar - just some random notes and a few chords, all too aware that she's actually listening.

* * *

_**Kole**_

My breathing has picked up speed. It's quiet, but fast.

He's known the whole time that I've been listening to him play.

My face must be as red as Starfire's. Or Kid Flash's. Maybe twice as red. I can't stand to look as him, or I'll turn redder. I squeeze my eyes shut, and try to listen to the music. It used to calm me down, but now it doesn't. Especially since _he knows_ and is sitting mere inches away from me, playing.

"You play nicely," I murmur, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He looks at me then smiles.

"You're welcome..." I say quietly. He plucks the strings some more and more notes are produced. It's like magic.

"Could you teach me?" I blurt, the blush spreading across my face like butter on bread.

He stops playing and just looks as me.

"If you want," I add hastily. He blinks. Then nods slowly. I can feel my face break out into a grin.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much! I don't know how well I'll be, but I can learn!" I'm beginning to ramble, "I'll teach you how to play wine glasses or something!" He raises an eyebrow.

_Wine...glasses?_ he signs. I nod enthusiastically. "Yeah!" He nods slowly again.

* * *

**_Jericho_**

_When do you want to start?_ I sign, somehow still a bit puzzled. If I've gotten this straight, I'm teaching Kole how to play the guitar.

"....?" she mumbles. I can't hear her, so I lean in closer. She gets the message and says again, "is now okay?" Ah. I nod and she nods back. I begin to hand her my guitar when she kisses me.

Whoa. Talk about out of the blue. She pulls back quickly.

"I...I want to get to know you, Jericho," she whispers. I'm too shocked to sign anything, so I just nod. I can feel her breath as it brushes lightly across my face. She's that close.

"Would you teach me how to play?" she asks. I nod and adjust my guitar in my lap.

"What should I do?" she asks, I look at her.

_Nothing,_ I sign,_ just listen._

And then I begin to play.

* * *

A/n: Call me a sap 'cause I'm well aware I am one. And I think this is cute. The kiss is...I want to say rushed. Maybe "sudden" is the word I'm looking for. I just really wanted to put it in there. I've noticed Jericho/Kole or commonly called "JeriKole" is growing in popularity! YES! GO! TEAM JERIKOLE! (waves pompoms)

I honestly like writing Jericho. Most for two reasons, one is that he's such a cool character and it's a shame we only saw two episodes with him in it, and reason two is BECAUSE we didn't see much of him, I'm pretty to play around and a bit of fun with his character. Kole too.

I've also noticed I'm better at writing in first person, just because I can connect with the characters better and I'm more interested when I do.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Later!


End file.
